Training
About BMETWIki is a free, safe training underground for BMETs to test and expand their skills. More than just another site, we are a living, breathing community with many active projects in development, with a vast selection of articles, presentations, and a forum where users can discuss electronics, network security, and just about everything. Tune in to our underground and get involved with the project. A training plan should be knowledge and performance with scenario-based instruction. Typical criteria should include, an overview of the topic, system thoery and clinical applications, safety, inspections, perventive maintenance, calibration, references. Files B Benchmarking C COSR *COSR Major Metric for HTM from HTM-SC Contracts *Service Contracts: Good, Bad, and Ugly from HTM-SC Core Competency *Core Competencies for The Biomedical Equipment Technician from AAMI CR Reader *CBET Study Guide from California Medical Instrumentation Association *CR Reader QA D Defibrillator *Factors Influencing Defibrillator Design Today from California Medical Instrumentation Association Defibrillator *Defibrillator *Defibrillator test Video Dental Chair *Dental Chair *Dental Chair test E Electrocardiographs Electrocardiographs *Electrocardiograph *Electrocardiograph Test Electrosurgical Unit *Principles of Electrosurgical Unit Theory and Testing from California Medical Instrumentation Association Electrosurgical Unit(ESU) *ESU *ESU Test Video Enviromental Control Unit *Enviromental Control Unit *Enviromental Control Unit test Evidence-Based Maintenance F *Principles of Fetal Monitoring from California Medical Instrumentation Association H HTML *HTML Tutorial by w3schools Hospital Politics Human Factors Do It By Design: An Intro to Human Factors in Medical Devices by FDA L Leadership Development *Leadership Development Guide from AAMI M *Math: Basics from RCT Department of Energy *Math: Unit of Measurements from RCT Department of Energy *Medical Equipment Management from California Medical Instrumentation Association *Medical Equipment: Types from California Medical Instrumentation Association Meile Washer *Miele 7881 Washer Medical Imaging META Scholar N NEET Series Navy Electricity and Electronics Training (NEET) Series. Digitized by the Historic Naval Ships Association. *NEET Module 1—Intro to Matter, Energy, and Direct Current *NEET Module 2—Intro to Alternating Current and Transformers *NEET Module 3—Intro to Circuit Protection, Control, and Measurement *NEET Module 4—Intro to Electrical Conductors, Wiring Techniques, and Schematics *NEET Module 5—Intro to Generators and Motors *NEET Module 6—Intro to Electronic Emission, Tubes, and Power Supplies *NEET Module 7—Intro to Solid-State Devices and Power Supplies *NEET Module 8—Intro to Amplifiers *NEET Module 9—Intro Wave Generation and Wave Shaping *NEET Module 10—Intro Wave Propagation, Transmission Lines, and Antennas *NEET Module 14—Intro to Microelectronics *NEET Module 15—Principles of Synchros, Servos, and Gyros *NEET Module 22— Intro to Digital Computers *NEET Module 24—Intro to to Fiber Optics P Physiologic Monitoring System Physiologic Monitoring System *Propaq training *Propaq test Picture Archiving and Communication System Picture Archiving and Communication System *PACs *PACs Test *Pacs fundamentals Power Quality *Power Quality for Healthcare facilities Printers Drystar Printers *Drystar 5500 Pulse Oximeter *Pulse Oximetery fundamentals R Radiation *Biological Effects of Radiation from RCT Department of Energy Refrigerators Refrigeration *Refrigerator Test Risk Management S *Principles of Electrical Safety Testing of Medical Equipment from California Medical Instrumentation Association Sterilizers *Sterilizer *Sterilizer Test Video U Ultrasound Ultrasound, Diagnostic (Imaging) *Ultrasound W *Changing Wireless Technologies from California Medical Instrumentation Association V Ventilation (Mechanical) *Principles of Mechanical Ventilation from California Medical Instrumentation Association X Xray, Dental, Intraoral Video Xray Mobile *Xray mobile *Xray Mobile test Category:Training Category:Biomedical Engineering Technology